The Rationality of the Preemptibe Strike
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sam-Tony. Après que Spencer ait ignoré les ordres de Hotch et de Morgan et confronté le Fisher King lui-même, quelqu'un reçoit une fessée. quatuor


**The Rationality of the Preemptive Strike**

Auteur: Sam-Tony

Traductrice: Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Genre : Drame / Romance

Couple / Personnages : Et bien non, je dirais rien, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour le découvrir !!

Disclamer : Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Seule la traduction m'appartient. (Encore heureux ;p)

--

Spencer bougea de l'un des bureaux utilitaires qui servaient comme table de cuisine à la BAU – complet avec réfrigérateur, micro-onde, double-éviers et le plus important la cafetière – de sorte que pour les autres, s'assurant de remplacer le pot fermement sur le bruleur alors que le nouveau pot commençait à gargouiller. Bien qu'il fût seulement dans le bureau depuis une heure, il était déjà à sa troisième tasse et il était seulement 8 heures ; mais alors, il supposait qu'il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Soufflant légèrement au-dessus du bord de la tasse, souriant alors que la vapeur aromatique s'enroulait autour de son nez pour le taquiner avec la riche saveur foncé, Spencer ne pu s'empêcher de porter un coup d'œil furtif autour du silence de l'enclos, reconnaissant qu'aucune autre personne soit encore arrivé pour vois son rougissement. Parce que, pendant qu'il était dans son lit – au moins un partie du temps – il n'avait ni dormi, ni était resté seul. En fait, si on lui avait fait risquer une supposition, il aurait estimé, dans l'ensemble, qu'il avait probablement eu seulement 3 heures mérite de réel sommeil. Peut-être moins.

Parce qu'il se souvenait se blottissant dans les bras de Jason, regardant aves des yeux troubles les nombres bleus brillant dans l'obscurité montrant 2:47 alors qu'Hotch bougeait derrière lui, le bras jeté au-dessus de sa hanche se resserra, le tirant en arrière alors que Spencer s'éloignait par inadvertance.

Il sentait parfaitement l'importance de la possessivité qu'il se souvenait alors qu'il était assis sur son bureau. S'assurant de s'asseoir délicatement, Spencer étouffa un tressaillement en prenant une gorgée hésitante de son café alors que son dos douloureux l'affectait dans sa chaise, malgré le fait que quelqu'un avait été assez attentionné pour laisser un coussin supplémentaire dans son siège. C'était un véritable choix à faire devant lequel il était. Gideon prenait soin de lui, mais c'était Hotch et Morgan qui n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir assez de son corps la nuit dernière, et entre la punition et la furieuse possession, Spencer 

commençait à se sentir comme si peut-être il aurait du porter un rembourrage supplémentaire dans ses cordes aujourd'hui.

Spencer soupira. Et Morgan… et bien Morgan était nouveau dans l'équation, donc…peut-être.

La chose plaisante était, quand il se promenait en-dehors de la couverture dans le manoir Garner et remis son arme à l'officier casqué et kevlared _(si quelqu'un a une idée de ce que ça veut dire, qu'il me le dit car je n'ai pas trouvé, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché !!)_, Spencer avait seulement eu une pensée à l'esprit. Créer une connexion avec le criminel, montrant à Garner qu'ils le comprenaient et que sa fille était réellement vivant, une personne respirant et non un quelconque Graal nébuleux sacrifier pour une quête ratée. Il entendit à peine Hotch le siffler, entendit à peine l'aboiement frustré de Morgan de son nom alors que le plus vieil agent traversait le hall derrière lui pour le maintenir couvert. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il n'allait pas prendre le soi-disant Fisher King avec sa veste d'agent de presse et son arme à feu.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ses amours excessivement protecteurs ; il avait simplement été faire son boulot.

Spencer soupira, mettant son café de coté et atteignit ses notes pour classifier l'affaire. A la fin, il avait été incapable de persuader Garner de lui faire confiance et la question qu'il avait demandée avait été la mauvaise. Ou peut-être qu'il avait raison dans un premier temps et qu'il n'y avait pas eu une vrai question du tout, il ne pourrait jamais être certain. Parce qu'à la fin, Garner avait appuyé sur le bouton et fait exploser la bombe qu'il portait, envoyant Spencer plongé en arrière dans le couloir juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion de chaleur et faire pression alors que le feu et les débris pleuvait autour de lui pendant qu'il posait ses bras pour couvrir sa tête sur le fin tapis du couloir de l'étage. Il s'était écrié alors qu'il sentait la brulure à travers son pantalon, Morgan saisit rapidement quelque chose pour étouffer les flammes vacillantes sur son pantalon.

Titubant en bas des escaliers, il se dirigea pour secourir la fille de Garner, Rebecca, au donjon du sous-sol, elle était gardé dedans depuis les deux dernières années et ils s'échappèrent du presbytère en flamme avant que le vieux bâtiment brule la carapace creuse et noirci de son ancienne gloire, prenant Garner dans l'incendie, tout comme celui-ci y avait échappé il y a des années.

Même par la vacillante lumière orange du feu, Spencer savait que pendant que les autres agents sur l'incident venaient à lui avec des petites tapes sur le dos et des félicitations, Hotch et Morgan n'étaient pas tout à fait prêts pour chanter ses louanges. En effet, à en juger par la façon étroitement contrôlé que Hotch se tenait, à quelque mètre de distance, le SSA était 

furieux. Et bien que la colère de Morgan fût plus visible à cause de l'allure et du regard furieux qu'il lançait en direction de Spencer, le plus jeune homme n'avait aucun indice de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette rage de l'autre homme.

Il avait amené Gideon de la maison à l'hôpital avec les deux, Hotch ET Morgan, en véhicule pour que Spencer réalise que peut-être c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait, personnellement, plutôt que certains aspects de l'affaire qui manquait. C'était à mi-chemin de la séance avec le Chat que celui-ci l'avait frappé, son corps nu drapé sur le lit avec son fessier également nu relevé pour la prochaine frappe de cuir sur la peau qu'il aurait, pas quelque chose qui faisait mal, mais plutôt quelque chose qui faisait justice. Et le fait que ce quelque chose faisait justice effrayait, pas seulement Hotch mais également Morgan.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Jason su le moment exact où il avait atteint cette révélation et permit seulement à Hotch assez de coup pour arrondir le compte à quinze avant d'arrêter et tourna le fouet vers Morgan pour sa propre série de quinze. Après cela, il avait eu le gel frais et les doigts à l'intérieur de lui pendant que Derek l'amenait de son coté et l'embrassa pour la première fois, Aaron s'alignait déjà derrière et poussa profondément pendant que Spencer savourait le sentiment d'être tenu et posséder entre les deux hommes.

Morgan étant le suivant, se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Spencer sous lui sur son estomac, emprisonné par ses bras et couvrit par le corps de Morgan du cou au genou. Incapable de faire plus qu'haleter pour un souffle que Morgan commença à rouler ses hanches, Spencer s'accrocha pour la promenade, gémissant de frustration quand l'anneau et l'emprisonnement plus étendu l'empêchèrent de suivre Morgan dans les profondeurs de l'orgasme.

Jason avait été le dernier, soulageant son corps épuisé et faisant pleuvoir de doux baisers sur le dos de son cou, chuchotant des mots d'encouragements et de réconforts. Serrant ses bras autour de Spencer et le soulevant contre lui sur ses genoux, Jason glissa ses mains sur ses bras, en bas de sa poitrine et le long de ses cuisses intérieurs avant d'enlever les contraintes et de parler des instructions agréable : « Viens pour moi, gentil garçon »

Maintenant, des heures plus tard, Spencer pouvait encore sentir la profonde satisfaction bourdonner à travers son sang et saper son énergie. Il était trop fatigué et douloureux en ce moment pour comprendre la psychologie de celui-ci, mais la façon qu'ils avaient de le regarder – être l'unique centre de leurs attention combiné, indivisé…Spencer soupira. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé, si chérit comme il avait été pendant qu'il était utilisé, abusé et autrement malmené par ses deux, maintenant trois, amours.

Et c'était tout autre chose. Que devait-il faire au sujet de Morgan ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Spencer pouvait admettre qu'il était attiré par l'agent plus âgé. Après tout, 

Morgan était tout ce que Spencer n'était pas : confiant, suave, sexy, magnifique, chaud. Un bon ami, oui – mais Spencer ne l'aimait pas.

Il pourrait tomber amoureux de Hotch. Peut-être. Probablement. La tristesse dans les yeux noirs qu'il voulait tellement effacer. Le rire inattendu ou un sourire à fossettes. L'intensité qui avait besoin d'une sortie ou il exploserait. L'obscurité qui avait besoin de la même chose. Spencer soupira. Il su qu'il était définitivement tombé amoureux. C'était juste une question de temps.

Il savait, aussi, que le seul homme qu'il aimait absolument, était Gideon. Ce n'était pas juste les pièges de la vie avec des chaines volontaires, bien que Spencer n'était jamais libre que quand il était capable de tout mettre de côté, s'abandonnant et tombant juste sous la main sûre de Gideon. Aucun, que Spencer ai aimé la plupart n'était pas au sujet de sexe ou du défoulement ; c'était concernant Jason cuisinant dans la cuisine, du jazz à la radio et la vapeur parfumé des pates faites maison et la sauce Alfredo nourrissant l'air. Ou la façon dont ils se blottissaient ensemble et tombaient immédiatement endormit après qu'il ait tout pris, ils avaient juste à le faire au lit.

La façon qu'ils regardaient les films anciens, obscurs ou juste étranges, discutant les mérites de filmer réellement une scène contre l'utilisation d'un écran bleu et de la photographie numérique. Ou le week-end du baseball que Jason jurait ne pouvoir manquer, seulement pour être attiré loin de la source de chaleur du soleil et le fait que Spencer n'avait jamais fait de parapente auparavant.

La façon que Spencer ne questionnait jamais une fois le fait qu'il s'était mis lui-même au mains du plus vieil homme la nuit dernière, aucune question qui était parcouru à travers cette porte avec lui.

Il savait que jamais personne en qui il faisait confiance ne pouvait le connaitre aussi bien que Gideon le connaissait. Et Gideon le savait.

Une main sur sa tête le fit sursauter hors de ses pensées.

Gideon se plaça au-dessus de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. C'était clair dans son ton que la nuit dernière n'était pas encore terminée. « Mon bureau, maintenant. »

Spencer opina « Oui monsieur », et suivit le plus vieil homme vers le haut de la demi-volée d'escalier. Une fois là, Spencer remarqua que les stores étaient déjà tirés, le laissant dans un cocon d'intimité une fois que Gideon ferma sa porte.

« A genoux »

L'ordre, bien que rarement utilisé et jamais autrefois au bureau, était si ancré depuis les cinq dernier mois qui obéir était aussi normal que respirer. Spencer se baissa à genoux dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, ses mains derrière son dos et sa tête vers le bas une fois qu'il toucha le sol. Il pouvait sentir Gideon le contourné, entendre ses pas, lent et étouffé par le tapis bien usé ; pouvait sentir le regard intense sur ses épaules, pesant et mesurant alors que son maître l'étudiait.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Cette main resta une fois de plus comme une bénédiction, les doigts passant à travers ses cheveux et Spencer savoura le toucher aussi bien que la question posé honnêtement avant, « Je vais bien, monsieur. Un peu endolori. » L'admission désabusé se déchira en lui ; le grognement de Gideon le fit sourire. « Mais considérant les garçons qui m'encerclaient au final pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq heures, je suis étonnamment bien ». Et il réalisa avec un sens de contentement où il était.

Revenant du voyage du retour de sa mère à la maison au Nevada sur l'avion privé de BAU, directement dans les bras de ses amours pour une séance improvisé, il s'était éveillé ce matin en se sentant plus libre qu'il l'avait été depuis un long moment. La croissance importante de la dépression et de la frustration des deux, que l'affaire et la visite inattendu de sa mère, avait disparu complètement comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

Il leva les yeux pour voir le sourire entendu de Gideon ; « Pas trop ? »

Spencer secoua sa tête. « Non » Les doigts fermes continuèrent de caresser sa peau et Spencer s'appuya sur la caresse. « Bien… presque. Mais, non. Je vais bien, maitre. »

« Bien, je suis désolé, je t'ais laissé, Spencer » Admit Gideon. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. »

C'était donc le pourquoi de la scène – Le plus vieil homme se sentait coupable, et pas juste à cause de l'affaire. Parce que, en bien ou en mal, la rumeur fabriqué se voulait bidon et la vérité au sujet de la schizophrénie de la mère du Docteur Spencer Reid se serait su de chaque agent dans le bâtiment à la fin de la journée, si ce n'était pas déjà.

Spencer soupira, sentant un petit morceau de ce poids revenir. « Je t'assure qu'elle n'était pas une cible. »

La main le câlina à travers les longs brins de ses cheveux une fois de plus avant mettre en forme sa coupe du dos de sa tête. « C'était une responsabilité valable » Confirma doucement Gideon. « Tu as pris le bonne décision en l'amenant ici »

Mais malgré être arrivé à la même conclusion lui-même, Spencer n'était pas si sûr.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, elle n'avait jamais été en quelconque danger »

« Tu ne savais pas cela »

Ce qui était vrai. Lorsque, découvrant que sa mère avait non seulement connu le criminel mais avait vécu dans la même institution, il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait toujours être sur la liste de Garner. Opinant, Spencer laissa partir un souffle. « Non, je ne pouvais pas être sûr »

« C'était un coup de téléphone que j'aurais fait » Lui assura Gideon. « Et tu n'aurais pas du passer par cela seul. Je n'étais pas moi-même ces derniers jours, Spencer et encore, je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon. » Lui répondit Spencer. « Tu était à l'hôpital. Tu … Je… maitre… » Il se renfrogna, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire dans la façon de voir les choses d'où il était, actuellement sur ses genoux.

En ayant seulement le petit rire entendu de Gideon qui lui était retourné. « C'est bien, gentil garçon. Dis-le »

Spencer soupira de soulagement. « Pourpre »

Gideon opina seulement.

Il y avait de périodes que chacun d'eux avait besoin pour se déclarer à leur rare maitre/ rôle d'esclavagiste – un pause d'une façon, que rien avait à faire avec la scène elle-même – et, comme conséquence, d'avoir seulement besoin de parler un autre genre de mot sûr. C'était pourpre – proche de Gideon, se référent à la plaisanterie de l'écharpe pourpre que Spencer affectionnait tant. Celle de Gideon était bleu, celle d'Aaron blanc.

Quoique ce n'était pas une grande part de qui ils étaient, c'était ce qu'il avait besoin après les pas brumeux des derniers jours. Avec le criminel enlevant des parties et des morceaux de leurs vies privé utilisé pour son propre avantage, ils avaient tous été sur le bord et Reid pour une fois avait fait bon accueil aux sécurités supplémentaires des règles, au moins pour un moment.

Et après avoir perdu le contrôle. Gideon avait besoin de le retrouver encore…

« Je sais pourquoi tu es resté avec Elle » lui répondit Spencer. « Pour être le seul qui sois resté à l'hôpital. Parce que tu avais convoqué cette conférence de presse ; tu avais entrainé le criminel hors de sa planque et fait une erreur.

« C'… »

Mais Spencer ne serait pas influencer. Autant il savait pourquoi le plus vieil homme avait fait cela, Gideon avait besoin de tout entendre des raisons de quelqu'un d'autre – pas juste dans sa propre tête, dans sa propre voix. « …était la bonne décision » Insista-t-il. « Tu es notre chef, la décision avait été exécuté et tu était le seul à faire cela. La vie de Rebecca était non seulement en jeu mais il savait des choses de nos propres vies qui ont mis nos familles en danger. » Spencer leva les yeux vers lui. « Cela nous a mis en danger. »

« Des choses qu'il ne devait pas connaitre. »

Spencer baissa sa tête, sentant les secousses des doigts le long de ses cheveux. « Des choses qu'il ne devait pas connaitre, qu'il n'aurait pas eu si je n'avais pas dit à ma mère tout ce que je savais… »

« Non, Spencer » Prenant un profond souffle, Gideon secoua sa tête. « Non, je doute que tu as donné à ta mère l'adresse de ma cabane dans les bois. Ou de la maison d'Hotch et d'Elle. Rien de cela n'est ta faute de vouloir une connexion tangible avec ta mère. »

Malgré le rappel que peut-être cela n'avait pas été réellement ce qu'il avait voulu, autrement que lui rendre plus souvent visite que ce qu'il faisait, Spencer le laissa aller. Pour le moment. Finalement, bien qu'il doit s'occuper de son sentiment de culpabilité et de remord, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant cependant, il changea de sujet.

« Si tu avais… » Tressaillant, Spencer essaya de nouveau. « …pu, tu m'aurais laissé aller dedans ? Pour étudier Garner, je veux dire. » Après tout, si Gideon avait été dans le couloir, il aurait pu le rappeler en arrière et pour Jason, Spencer serait resté avec les autre derrière la sécurité relative des murs de plâtre et de papier. Et qui savait ce qu'il se serait passé alors ?

« Je ne sais pas » Admit-il, étant clairement en conflit.

Spencer opina. D'une part, tout – chaque indice qu'il avait – tout montrait le fait que c'était Spencer que Garner avait placé dans le rôle de Sir Perceval, le Héros de Quête. Qui savait ce qui se serait passé si un des autres avait approché ce bureau au lieu de Reid le fils de Diana ? Il aurait pu juste faire exploser la bombe alors. De l'autre coté, Spencer n'était pas le seul que Gideon s'efforçait de protéger – une autre raison pour laquelle Gideon avait choisit de 

rester à l'hôpital était la malchance que Garner découvrait qu'Elle avait survécut et qu'il voulait terminer sa leçon sur les ''règles''.

« Alors je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas été là pour me trainer en arrière. » Lui dit honnêtement Spencer. « Je l'ai sauvé, Jason. Garner le disait aussi. »

« Le plus jeune détient la clef – aidez-le à la sauver » Songea pensivement Gideon, citant le mot qu'il avait reçu.

« Exactement »

« Bleu » Gideon soupira et le changement soudain dans l'air avait fait que Spencer leva les yeux vers le plus vieil homme, assis à l'aise sur le bord de son bureau. Les yeux sombres brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il demandait, « Si tu pouvais le faire, tu le referais ? »

La question demandé, Spencer était certain, avec l'unique objectif de lui rappelé son fessier douloureux. Ce qu'il avait fait, malheureusement. Encore, le corps épuisé à part, sa réponse était définitive. « Je voulais. »

« Bien » était tout ce que le plus vieil homme dit, mais Spencer pouvait dire que Jason l'entrainait. « Tu n'étais pas punis pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal, Spencer. Juste pour avoir effrayé Hotch et Morgan à mort.

« Je sais. Je l'ai réalisé qu'autour de 2 heures du matin après que Morgan ait frappé mes fesses et qu'Hotch continuait de frotter mon derrière pour le rendre meilleur."

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Demanda modérément et curieusement Gideon.

« Juste qu'il a pris le relève et fait son meilleur pour s'assurer que je ne marcherais jamais sans une claudication. » Se plaignit-il avec regret.

Gideon ria. « C'est cela. Fichue belle vue »

Spencer rougit encore alors qu'il souriait. Bien que se voir avec Morgan, il admit que le spectacle de Morgan et Hotch se battant après Gideon pendant qu'il était entrain de s'asseoir et de regarder, était définitivement qualifié comme un beau spectacle.

« Bien que je ne pense pas que Morgan nous aurait rejoint sur une base régulière. »

Spencer opina pensivement, le pensant à travers « Nous ne sommes pas ce qu'il a besoin. »

« Ou qui » Gideon gloussa. « Non, nous ne sommes pas »

Et peut-être cela était ce qui avait échappé à Spencer toute la matinée. Morgan s'était juste adapté si bien avec lui la nuit dernière que Spencer n'avait pas beaucoup pensée à ce sujet. N'avait pas pensé beaucoup au-delà de la prochaine brûlure cuisante du fouet multi-queues ou la prochaine brûlure lourde et plein de possession pour être honnête. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, Spencer admit que Gideon avait raison. Alors qu'ils étaient là les uns pour les autres, les trois pour lui, ce n'étaient pas vrai pour Morgan.

Spencer pinça ses lèvres dans une grimace suffisante. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas le maintenir amusé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche.

« Je sais ce qu'il cherche. » Admit légèrement Jason. « Joue gentiment, Spencer. »

« Bien sûr, Maître. » Acquiesça Spencer.

« Incorrigible » Gideon secoua seulement sa tête avant d'appeler Hotch et Morgan à les rejoindre. Spencer resta où il était sur le sol.

Marchant à travers la porte, Morgan se glaça à la vue de Spencer sur ses genoux avant de se secouer hors de la stupeur momentanée pour prendre un siège dans l'une des chaises d'invité de Gideon. « Je ne saisirais jamais l'utilité de voir cela. » Il secoua sa tête, seulement pour cligner des yeux et ajouté. «Ou cela » Quand Hotch rejoignit Spencer sur le sol.

Souriant à Hotch pendant qu'il courait une main à travers les cheveux noirs, Gideon regarda Morgan. Malgré qu'il savait qu'il refuserait très probablement, il offrit sincèrement « Tu ne dois pas, tu sais. »

Presque illisible à lui-même, Morgan souleva un sourcil, prenant la situation à la valeur nominale. « Tu es sérieux ? »

L'homme le plus âgé opina. « Très »

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement, Gideon était heureux de voir Morgan se placer derrière dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge, regardant intimement trois d'entre eux. Il était clair que le soi-disant Casanova avait au moins pensé à cela. Mais viendrait-il à la même conclusion qu'avaient Gideon et Spencer ? »

Finalement, Morgan laissa partir un lent souffle. « Regarde » Dit-il, se penchant en avant avec sérieux. « N'importe qui peut voir que tes garçons sont engagé dans une relation ici. Une sérieuse même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je recherche tout de suite et je ne veux 

pas briser ce que vous trois avez eu uniquement pour obtenir mes musiques Rock. Je m'inquiète trop de notre amitié pour cela. »

Plus serein qu'il avait été depuis quelques jours, Gideon offrit avec un sourire, « Que si nous devions dire que tu ne seras pas briser par quelque chose et nous serions honoré d'accepter la joie de ta compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu trouves dehors ce que tu recherches. »

Son sourcil se leva encore, cette fois dangereusement. « Nous ? »

Mais c'est Hotch qui opina « Nous. Je sais que cela ne ressemble pas à la nuit dernière, mais nous sommes tous égaux dans cette relation, Derek. Parfois, nous avons juste besoin d'un rappel que nous ne sommes plus seul. »

« Et cette attraction dangereuse, ce tour de force farfelu peut te mener à une correction, ok gamin ? » Morgan sourit à Spencer, se sentant manifestement un peu mieux en sachant cela, après tout, ce sont encore ses collèges, ses amis. Pas si différents des hommes qu'il pensait qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours déjà, après tout.

Avant que Spencer puisse répondre à la taquinerie familière, la voix de JJ vint du système de l'interphone du téléphone de Gideon. « Gideon ? »

Se sauvant du coin de son bureau, Gideon tourna et pressa le bouton. « Je suis ici, JJ. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nouvelle affaire » Lui répondit-elle. « Disparu âgé de 16 ans, étudiant à la haute école de Broken Bow, Nebraska. Le shérif dit pensé qu'il peut être impliqué dans une secte. Il vient de faxé le dossier. »

« Merci, JJ. Prend tout ce que tu peux. » Lui dit-il. « Réunion dans cinq minutes »

« Vous l'aurez. »

« Ok, tu la entendu » Dit Gideon. « Tout le monde dehors. »

« Chacun sa signification » Grimaça Morgan.

Gideon sourit. « Chacun sa signification. Oui.»

Morgan partit et Jason les aida tous les deux à se relever, le geste les laissant savoir que le jeu de rôle était terminé. Tirant Jason à lui, Hotch embrassa légèrement le plus vieil homme 

avant d'atteindre Spencer avec un tendre regard qui fit fondre immédiatement le cœur de Spencer, et faire la même chose.

« J'irais aider JJ à rassembler tout ensemble et lancer Garcia sur une large recherche internet et rendez-vous ici. » Offrit-il, se glissant dehors derrière Morgan, abandonnant Spencer seul avec Gideon qui souriait toujours.

« Viens ici. » Fit-il signe, prenant en coupe la tête de Spencer dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Spencer soupira et fondit à l'embrassement, enroulant ses bras autour de la poitrine de Jason. Alors que le baiser diminua et se brisa, le jeune homme soupira et se concentra à ramener son esprit où il devrait être. A savoir sur les probabilités statistiques des membres de cultes de quelconque enfant autour de la région principal de Nebraska. A ce moment, il sortit faire le vide, mais avec n'importe quelle chance, Garcia pourrait établir les références des informations que le shérif local fournirait et entre deux d'entre eux, il pourrait aider à rétrécir la recherche.

Gideon gloussa, sachant qu'il l'avait perdu. « Continuons. Allons prendre une nouvelle tasse de café. »

Penchant légèrement la tête de confusion, Spencer demanda légèrement. « Café ? »

« Pense à lui comme un leçon sur la prévention de la découverte préventive. » Gideon sourit seulement et secoua sa tête, le menton pointant vers la tasse oublié que Spencer avait versé il y a un moment en se reposant tristement sur son bureau. « Celui-là doit être froid maintenant. »

Spencer rit. Il opina, « Café alors » et avec un derrière endolori mais un pas enjoué, Spencer se dirigea en dehors du bureau de Gideon et dans un nouveau jour radieux.

_**Fin**_

--

Vous voyez le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Et bien, vu que vous êtes de gentils lecteurs ou de gentilles lectrices, vous appuyez dessus et me laisser un petit review, n'est ce pas ?! ;-)


End file.
